The present invention relates to game devices, computer control methods, and computer-readable information storage media and, more specifically, to a game of showing a player's images captured by image capture means.
In recent years, electronic game systems, utilizing electronic cameras to capture a player's moving images or still images for combination with game images prior to image output, have been receiving attention. With such game systems, the player can feel as if they are actually in the world of the game, thereby arousing their interest toward the game.
The issue here is that such game systems may cause problems if various types of games are available therein, and if the player is supposed to make a selection as to which game to play. That is, the games may not always use the same images of the player for the same purpose, e.g., some game may use the player's whole body images or only the player's head part images, the player's images may move forward and backward and/or right and left during a game play, or the like. This is why the games have each different play requirements, e.g., image capture range in need, and play space. This may therefore cause an input failure of any needed player's images for some game, resultantly preventing smooth game play. In view thereof, it is considered desirable to help the player understand play requirements relating to image capturing for every available game before the player makes a game selection.